The Gift that Kept On Giving
by stjtiger
Summary: Maggie wanted to surprise Alex for Valentine's Day. The end result was not what was expected.


Maggie slipped into the shadowed apartment. Surrounded by Alex's belongings, she placed a brown paper bag and a couple of plastic bags on the counter and rummaged through one, revealing a plethora of candles. Two were carefully positioned on the counter, others scattered throughout the living room and into the bedroom. Going back to the living room, Maggie discarded the now empty bag and picked up another. Small bunches of rose petals were plucked from their plastic home and sprinkled across the floor in a delicate trail to the bedroom. What remained were simply splayed over the bed and its surroundings. Upon discarding the second bag, Maggie rummaged around, finding a petite zippo lighter. Going back around the rooms to each candle, she ignited a small flame for each wick, checking the time on occasion. Returning to the kitchen, Maggie swung open one of the cabinets stocked with wine glasses. Picking two and setting them on the counter, she dug into the paper bag, revealing a bottle of red wine. Partially filling each of the glasses, Maggie brought both glasses back to the bedroom, followed by the remainder of the bottle. Seeing that everything else was prepared for Alex's arrival, Maggie retrieved the final bag, pulling out of it a pair of lacy black and blood red panties with a matching bra. "God, she's gonna love this." Throwing her street clothes in a bag to take back to her own apartment, Maggie carefully assembled the lingerie.

She had barely tucked the bag out of sight when she heard the creak of the front door opening and closing, Alex carefully setting her keys on the counter, and the gentle thuds of her boots slowly treading across the wooden floor. "Maggie? Are you in here?" Maggie gently crawled onto the bed with a wine glass in each hand. Lying on her stomach, feet playfully kicking behind her, she took a sip of wine as Alex poked her head in through the door. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and leaned against the door frame. "Damn, Sawyer. I knew you cleaned up nice, but this is a whole new level."

"Want to join me for a drink, Danvers?" Maggie pushed the wine glass toward Alex. Taking the glass from her, Alex sat on the bed and Maggie rolled onto her side to better admire the beauty next to her.

"I'm pretty sure you had a little more in mind than just a drink."

"You're not wrong. That doesn't mean we can't take our time getting there."

"So you're saying you want to have drunk sex tonight? 'Cause that's what I'm getting out of that."

"I'm saying here's a drink. There's more if you want it." Maggie got up, a few petals sticking to her stomach, legs, and sides, and exited the room. Alex kept her eyes focused on the round butt cheeks covered in lace.

Maggie locked the front door and turned on a playlist on her phone of soft and slow tunes. The initial baritone notes floated into the bedroom in a mood setting ambiance. "I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man," Maggie sang along in harmony as she arrived back at the bed, setting her wine glass back on the nightstand. "There's no hurry, Don't you worry. We can take our time. Come a little closer. Let's go over what I had in mind." Alex sat her glass next to Maggie's.

Maggie attacked Alex's lips, quickly stripping her of her jacket and shirt. Pants proved more difficult to slide down slender yet muscular legs, but Maggie returned to Alex's lips within seconds. Moving down her jaw, Maggie stopped at the base of her neck, sure to leave a hickey. Alex locked her legs around Maggie's waist and flipped them so that she was on top.

Alex returned the favor, only to go further down on Maggie's body, nipping and nosing at the exposed flesh of her breasts. She looked up with a mischievous grin, "Take it off. I've got a surprise." Alex dismounted Maggie and started rummaging through a drawer in her nightstand. She unveiled a rigid, plastic dick and a harness to put it on. Alex tossed it on the bed before discarding the remainder of her clothing.

Once she assembled the strap on, Alex was immediately back on top of Maggie. Starting at her breasts, Alex kissed a path down the grooves of firm abs, continuing past her navel and made sure Maggie was plenty moist for the approach of her rigid member. The swirling of Alex's tongue around Maggie's bundle of sensitive nerves elicited more lubricating juices. It dipped down into Maggie's entrance, soon replaced by two fingers pumping in and out. Meanwhile, Alex's lips returned to Maggie's breasts, sucking on the erect nipples. Leaving a palm on the breasts, Alex removed her fingers from Maggie's womanhood, lathering the member with what juices she could before guiding it to the freshly vacant entrance. The new contact pushed Maggie into a back arching moan. Allowing a brief moment for her to adjust to the intrusion, Alex began thrusting in and out, soon establishing a sense of rhythm. Her palms remained to play with Maggie's well sized breasts and nipples, while her lips met back with Maggie's. Rushed panting increasingly became moans and gasps as their hips ground together to create a welcomed friction. "Alex! Ah, Alex!" Maggie whined. Tension released in a repeating wave of pleasure. Alex paused a moment to draw out Maggie's pleasure a little longer before pulling completely out.

Even after the removal of the rigid plastic, Maggie still pulsated with the racking waves of her climax. A mixture of pleasure and confusion began to fester on Maggie's features. "Alex? Alex, babe, something.. Something's wrong," Maggie panted.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Panic flooded Alex's voice.

"I mean I've never held an orgasm this long, no matter how good the sex was."

"Um, um, what, what do you want me to do?"

"Br-bring me some wine. Maybe that'll help me relax."

Alex stumbled to the nightstand housing their drinks, retrieving Maggie's for her. At first sipping at the dark substance, Maggie took to chugging the remainder of her glass in efforts to calm her body. Alex started dressing the both of them and putting her toys away while they waited for the alcohol to take effect. Not seeing the desired effect, Maggie returned her attention to the other woman. "Alex, we may have to go to the ER," she slurred.

"What do you mean the ER?"

"Do you have a better solution?"

"Maggie, you are drunk. Do you honestly think that they will believe that you're having a two hour long orgasm."

"Well, if you explain what's wrong."

Alex's face drooped into a look of annoyance, "Get your ass in the car."

The looks they received as they entered the hospital were mostly of confusion. Alex sat Maggie in a nearby seat in the waiting room before making her way up to the front counter. The receptionist looked up from her computer, dark eyes glaring at Alex over her petite glasses. "Can I help you, honey?"

"Uh, yes. My friend has been having an orgasm for the past two hours."

The lady continued to glare at Alex for a moment before a moan caught their attention. "That her?" she asked, nodding towards the source.

"Yes, Ma'am. Maggie Sawyer."

The receptionist sighed, her fingers dancing across the keyboard, "Emergency contact?"

"That's me. Alex Danvers."

"Take her back to the third bay on the right. Someone will be with you shortly."

Alex gathered Maggie and guided her into the appropriate bay. "Friend? I was certainly more than a friend when you had your face up my cooch," Maggie scolded.

"What was I supposed to say? I banged my lesbian lover so hard that she's still cumming?"

A small, light skinned man slipped in through the curtain. "Did I come in at a bad time, ladies?"

"NO!" They both insisted.

"Miss Sawyer, what brings you in today?"

"I'm drunk first of all. Number two is exactly what she said as you came in."

"How long has this orgasm lasted so far?"

"Is it two or three hours now?"

"I believe we're getting closer to three."

"Wow. Um, I'll be right back." The doctor came back with a small ice pack. "Sit on this. It will constrict blood flow to the area and hopefully calm the orgasm. As far as a cause, you'll have to see a specialist. I would start with a gynecologist and go from there. As soon as the orgasm settles you're free to go. Leave the ice pack and yell if you need anything."

"Um, question." Alex spoke up. "Is sex out of the question between now and gynecologist?"

"I would hold off and see what the gynecologist says. I don't foresee any damage being done by having sex, but we also don't know what caused the extended reaction. So, that is up to your own discretion. Fortunately, it's an easy remedy, just may take a while to take effect. If that's all ladies," the doctor bowed out of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really cold, but a little better."

"Well if you're ready to head back, I can warm you up when we get home."

"Easy tiger. As much fun as we had earlier, I'd rather not repeat this experience," Maggie giggled.


End file.
